Six Armed Man
by BackwardsMan
Summary: I got the idea for the six armed man from the movie Mortal Kombat.


The Six Armed Man

Our story starts out on the little island of Tog. Tog is an island off the coast of Egypt. A barren little island where you get to eat what you can catch but since the island is like a desert in the middle of the ocean there isn't much to eat anyway. Instead of being sacrificed the Egyptian prisoners have a choice. They can suffer the painful fate of being sacrificed or go to Tog and die from losing in a Gladiator battle. The one I think would suck the most is dieing of starvation. On the island of Tog there was an Emperor named A. J. Short for Alexander Jordan. A. J. was sent to the island for the worst thing that anyone had ever imagined, trying to assassinate the Queen of Egypt. "Is the Gladiator ready?" Screamed the Emperor. "Yes sir, the gates should be opening any minute now." Stated the first servant. "Good today were going to start out easy and get harder, start with the monkey." "Yes, sir." Stated the first servant again.

As the huge steel gate inched its way open the adrenaline started to overtake John he walked out with the crowd on their feet at the same time the gate on the opposite side opened and out ran a monkey. But as the monkey ran out into the light it had fangs the size of butcher knives. A whistle blew, that meant start. John immediately pulled out his sword and threw it in the monkey's direction. It whirled three times and hit the monkey right in the forehead. (That was a joke.) He thought. Still looking at his wife because she was totally naked and dancing like she had won the Lotto, he had not noticed that a full-grown Siberian Tiger had just trotted out of the still open gate. As soon as the tiger had noticed him standing there it started walking in his direction. It then sped up to a jog and then to a run and then to a full out sprint. At twenty feet away it pounced and tackled John to the ground immediately trapping his limbs so he couldn't move thus knocking his sword out of his hand. It slid over and hit the stone wall with a loud clink. The tiger then bit the back of John's neck, it clamped tighter and tighter the more John moved, until he moved no more.

"Let out three gladiators for the tiger." Screamed the emperor.

Out walked three gladiators each at least 20 years of age. The smallest one trotted over and picked up the half bloody sword and ran back to the others. As soon as the tiger saw them standing there it started another full out sprint. The first gladiator cowered in fear. The second pulled out his sword and the third yelled "CHARGE!" The tiger tackled the third and clamped down on to his neck. The smallest gladiator immediately thrust two swords into the tiger, one in the back and one in the upper ribs.

There was a deafening roar and the tiger fell over dead. There was a huge cheer after the crowd had been quiet for so long it felt good until the crowd's cheers turned into horrified screams as a monstrous six-armed beast walked out of the still open gate. The smallest gladiator bent down to get sword jammed in the ground because of his triumph. The other did the same but couldn't stand up. He ran over and asked what was wrong but it was to late, he had died of fright. The only gladiator left grabbed both swords out of the tiger and yelled "BRING IT ON!" 

He threw one sword and it hit the monster in the left leg, the monster screeched in pain. The gladiator kneeled down and grabbed one rock and a handful of dust. (This is where all this track practice will come in handy.) He started to sprint around the arena. As he ran closer and closer to the monster he threw the dust at the monster. The small cloud of dust didn't do much to the monster until it started blinking frantically, then it started rubbing its eyes. Feeling proud of himself he watched the monster beat itself in the head to get the dust out of its eyes. It continued this until it knocked itself out. He then strolled over to the monster and raised his sword to stab it but stopped because he had noticed John's still naked wife. Not noticing that the monster had woken up it grabbed his foot and began to swing him around in the air. As the monster swung him around and around the slingshot in his pocket fell out and hit the ground with a clunk. The monster hearing this let go of the gladiator he flew over and hit the ground knocking him out. The monster kept looking for what had what had made the noise, as it was looking it tripped over the knocked out gladiator falling on a sword that some how got imbedded in the dirt. The judge ran over with three guards and checked the monsters pulse. It was dead. The gladiator woke up when he was in the noticed hospital. "I see your awake now, what is your name?" Asked the emperor. "It's Michael." I replied.

I'm trying to decide whether to do a crossover or a spoof for my next one. If you give me a review please include a vote. _


End file.
